1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to apparatuses for generating and storing electric energy, and more particularly, to an apparatus for generating and storing electric energy in which an electric energy generation unit and an electric energy storage unit are disposed on a flexible fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical electric energy generating devices designed on a hard material have low flexibility and thus it is difficult to use them together with flexible electronic devices and it is also difficult to use them in electronic devices that require small sizes and light weights. Recently, a technology for harvesting energy has drawn attention. Devices for harvesting energy by using such a technology may be new environmentally-friendly energy generating devices capable of converting solar energy or mechanical energy generated from a motion of a human body or micro vibration that exists in the environment into electric energy and collecting the electric energy. In addition, research on flexible and stretchable apparatuses for generating and storing energy by using a nanosystem capable of gathering electric energy from the environment thanks to advances in nanotechnology has recently been conducted.